


Джон влюблен в Смерть

by de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Suicide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые Джон видит его в шесть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джон влюблен в Смерть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assorted Short Sherlock fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605764) by [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael). 



Впервые Джон видит его в шесть. Раскинув руки и ноги, отец лежит на полу в кухне, а над ним нависла огромная тень, подвижный сгусток мрака, который исчезает, как только Джон начинает звать мать.

«Сердечный приступ», – говорит коронер.

Но Джону виднее.

***

Урчит мотор, под шинами маминого автомобиля похрустывает гравий – в них Джону слышится глубокий низкий шепот. Ему семнадцать. Мать со своей бутылкой в машине не одна. Джон понимает, что видит ее в последний раз, когда она сворачивает за угол.

***

С каждым годом силуэт становится всё четче. Шепот над трупами в прозекторской, еле ощутимый выдох в ухо. Высокий человек в развевающемся черном пальто, который исчезает, когда Джон пытается его рассмотреть.

Ночью, пьяный, чуть не попав под поезд, он уже уверен, что видел мужчину с вьющимися волосами и бледной кожей.

И пока друзья вокруг матерятся, в стуке собственного сердца Джон слышит удаляющиеся шаги.

***

Он говорит всем, что пошел в армию из чувства долга, патриотизма, желания помочь.

Каждый раз, говоря это, он чувствует спиной отголосок чужого смеха, будто кто-то крепко его обнимает, заключив в кольцо сомкнутых на груди рук.

***

С каждой новой смертью проступает все больше деталей – светлые глаза, родинка на бледном горле, крупные руки. Однажды посреди осмотра очередного раненого Джон поднял голову и прямо напротив себя увидел его – на коленях, пронзительный взгляд прикован к Джону, уголки сомкнутых губ приподнимаются в еле заметной улыбке без капли тепла.

Рядовой Нат не выжил. Джон так и не понял, неизбежность это или его собственная вина из-за того, что он отвлекся.

***

Джон слышит непрекращающийся шелест голоса, словно доносящегося из бездны, ловит обрывки фраз, которые убаюкивают его по вечерам и пробуждают по утрам. Зажимая раны, он ощущает поверх своей руки другую, чувствует тепло за спиной, когда читает карты пациентов.

Ложась в постель, он слышит «Спокойной ночи, Джон». Кто-то обнимает его со спины и прижимается плотнее.

Ему снится кровь – на руках, на лице, на языке. Горячая и липкая.

***

– Я иду с тобой.

– Это слишком опасно, док.

– Именно поэтому я тебе нужен.

***

Сначала он не чувствует ничего. Он падает, рука безвольно повисает и он не знает, почему.

Боль приходит, когда он прикладывает ладонь к плечу и, отдернув, замечает на ней кровь.

Потом темнота, и лицо – так четко, так близко, что Джон мог бы сосчитать каждую ресничку. Такое чужое и прекрасное, от светлых глаз до резкой линии скул. Он обнимает Джона, усаживается сверху, закрывая песок и небо.

– Наконец-то ты пришел за мной, – бормочет Джон в расплывающуюся перед ним черноту одежды, изо всех сил цепляясь за него здоровой рукой.

Тот клонится всё ближе и ближе, его дыхание обжигает Джону лицо, а губы задевают щеку, поднимаются к уху, пока мрак не окутывает всё.

– Нет.

***

Проснувшись в больнице, Джон слышит только тишину.

Он, не отрываясь, смотрит в незнакомый потолок, тело слишком тяжелое, чтобы шевелиться.

***

Он вертит револьвер в руках, ощущая его тяжесть, тяжесть этого решения. Он сидит на краю ванны, задвинув шторку. Незачем усложнять все для бедного домовладельца.

– Если ты не придешь ко мне, я приду к тебе.

Джон кладет палец на спуск и давит.


End file.
